Happy Days Fonzie JR buys the Cunningham home
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of how life goes on with the Cunnigham family and how Fonzie talks his son into buying the old house.


Richie Cunningham was now an adult who had made his name in the movie business. He and his wife Lori Beth had raised their son to be an honest man. He was now a computer programmer and married with a child of his own on the way.

It was not that Richie and Lori Beth had wanted to get away from Milwaukee. It was that the movie business was in California and that was where they made their home. But, sadly all things changed and his parents had both passed on this year. Richie had been devastated. His father had passed in April and his mother died of a broken heart just two months later in June. Richie and the family had come out to stay at the house for the entire month of April, They had begged his mother to come and stay with them, but she had refused to leave. This was her home.

Just as the beginning of summer came, Richie's mother caught a cold. The cold did not get any better and his mother developed pneumonia. She never left the hospital. Richie got there the day that she passed.

As Richie and Lori Beth pulled into the driveway of the home that held so many fond memories he could hear the family laughter as they sat around the table. There had been just the three children and his parents at first, Chuck Joanie and him. But, then his parents had taken Fonzie in to go and live in the upstairs apartment above the garage.

Richie and Fibzue had become the best of friends and he looked up at the old apartment where he had brought many a girl when he was in high school. Fonzie had been the coolest guy in town. Sometimes Fonzie would set him up with some of his girlfriends.

As Richie opened the door and walked into the living room he felt Lori Beth's hand on his arm. She knew that this was going to be very difficult for her husband. They had now been married thirty-five years and not once had she regretted marrying him.

Richie had been a good husband and father. She should have known that he would be. He had two of the best roll models that she had ever met. Marion and Howard Cunningham had always put their family first and Richie's father had answer for just about anything.

As the two of them went into the kitchen where Richie's mother spent most of her time, they heard a noise. The two of them turned around and standing in the doorway was Fonizie.

Richie ran to his friend and the two of them embraced. Fonzie had married one of the many girls he had dated many years ago. He and his wife Pam had four children of their own and he still owned the restaurant that he had bought years ago Arnold's.

But now his son, who was the spitting image of his father ran the restaurant and Fonzie had semi retired. But he looked good and had most of his hair Richie noticed. Richie had not been so lucky. He lost more and more hair with each passing year.

As the two friends went through the house, they had some happy thoughts and some sad ones. Richie wanted to keep the house more than anything, but Joanie and Chuck no longer lived in Milwaukee and there was no one that was interested in the old place. It had four bedrooms and a huge yard to keep up.

Fonzie took a seat on the couch where he had sat many times and talked to Mr. C as he called him. He would talk to both of Richie's parents about different problems. He had never been able to get close to anyone until he had met the Cunningham's. IF it had not been for them, his life would have turned out much differently.

"Richie I have been thinking about this house and how much the place means to me. " Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Fonzie Jr and his wife. Fonzie looked at him and said "You are early."

"Dad have you had a chance to talk to Richie and Lori Beth about my offer? he asked.

Fonzie looked at him and said "I just said you are a little early."

Richie looked at his friend and said "What is going on here"

Fonzie looked at his friend and said "This house has so many good memories and it so hard to see the old place go to strangers. I had my son and his wife look at the house, and they would like to purchase it." Fonzie told him.

This was the best news that Richie and Lori Beth could hear. They had not wanted to sell the house to a couple of strangers either. Fonzie Junior had a wife and one boy. She was pregnant with another child and the house was perfect for them. He smiled and said "I think that it is a good idea."

So, it was done another Fonzarelli family was going to be living in the home that was once the home of the Cunningham's and the Fonzarelli's . The house breathed a deep breath of satisfaction, knowing that a good family was going to be living there.

Richie called his brother and sister and they all agreed to meet at the house for the official signing of the papers life was good once again yes indeed Howard and Marion were smiling from up above.


End file.
